poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Way Off Day Off
Plot Ash and his friends sail on-board Lapras, but all of them seem bored. Pikachu points to a nearby island, which they mark as their destination. As they head for it, Jigglypuff surfaces nearby. They touch down in a cove as Pikachu and Togepi run off while the humans take in the island scenery. Misty sends out her Goldeen and Staryu to play, along with Lapras. A piece of fruit suddenly hits Ash in the head, and they see a Farfetch'd flying above them. A whole flock takes off from the island as Tracey sketches them. Pikachu and Togepi return with some fruit as Pikachu points to all the fruit trees. Ash and Misty take a bite of the yellow fruit, finding them sour. Tracey finds some darker ones that are riper. The group decides to rest for the day on the island and sends out all of their Pokémon. Just then, as Ash is trying to interact with Charizard, it uses Flamethrower on him. The attack also heads toward Scyther, but it deflects it with its scythes. The two then have a tense confrontation before it is defused by Ash. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is also taking a vacation on the island. Jessie decides to not steal any Pokémon, but when she spots the group's Pokémon, they realize that Ash and his friends are nearby, and abandon their vacation plans in favor of stealing Pokémon. Later, Ash and his friends bring back fruit as Snorlax attempts to eat the pile, but Scyther wards him away. Inside the pile, Jigglypuff pops out and sings, putting everyone to sleep. As usual, Jigglypuff stops, gets angry, and scribbles on everyone's faces. When everyone wakes up, they decide to let Snorlax sleep longer while they continue preparing. The Pokémon enjoy their share of fruit as everyone realizes how much they need the vacation. Tracey brings fruit sandwiches to the table as Misty is curious about the new food style. Snorlax comes up, eats everything, and goes back to sleep, leaving everyone else to clean the dishes. Tracey notices that Snorlax doesn't eat as much now due to less energy exertion. Misty chastises Ash for not training Snorlax. At night, everyone is asleep, but Pikachu wakes up and notices that Ash is not there. He finds Ash on the beach, speculating about the GS Ball. Pikachu comes over and joins him in some stargazing. Ash then pulls out his two Badges and remembers how different Cissy and Danny were as Gym Leaders compared to the ones in Kanto. Back at the camp, Misty is awakened by Tracey's sleep-talking, but a Sleep Powder attack over the camp silences all but Charizard and Scyther. James's Victreebel stops sending the powder as Jessie fires a bazooka, capturing everyone with suction plugs. Meowth tries to reel them all in, but Snorlax is too heavy to drag. Scyther slashes the rope as Charizard steps up to aid. The powerful Pokémon roar battle cries, waking the camp and getting Ash and Pikachu to return. Team Rocket rappels in on a zip-line reciting their motto, but they crash into a tree before they can finish. Team Rocket sends out Arbok and Weezing as Ash sends Pikachu. Weezing's Smokescreen covers the field, but Scyther's Swords Dance clears it and sends Weezing flying. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu take turns using Vine Whip, Water Gun, and Thunder Shock to attack Team Rocket. Charizard follows up with Flamethrower as Scyther uses Skull Bash to send them blasting off. Ash congratulates the Pokémon as they watch Charizard and Scyther walk away in an informal motion of respect. The next day, Ash brings out Lapras as everyone departs the island with refreshed spirits. Meanwhile, Team Rocket finds themselves stuck on a small rock island. They try to relax as a Farfetch'd comes up, and the trio realizes that the small rock is holding the Farfetch'd flock. The Farfetch'd all proceed to smack Team Rocket with their sticks. Major Events * James's Victreebel is revealed to know Sleep Powder. * Tracey's Scyther is revealed to know Skull Bash.